How Time Flies
by Jewel1001
Summary: After making love one night, Jaden and Jesse briefly remember their first time and their wedding day. The main bulk of the story is the lemon. So ... Warning: Lemon.


Hazeru - Okay, this is my first attempt at a lemon, so don't be too harsh.

Hera - And no flaming, either.

Hazeru - Anyway, lots of the lemons I've read have the lemon at the end. I'm having it at the start.

Hera - She just felt like it.

Hazeru - And it's got a couple of flashbacks at the end. They're in _italics_.

Hera - Anyway, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

How Time Flies

There was no nervousness or hesitation in either man's eyes as Jaden lay back on the bed, as Jesse trailed his hand up the brunette's clothed thigh.

Closing his eyes, Jaden signalled that Jesse should go ahead. Jesse rolled his eyes and lay over his husband, leaning down to capture Jaden's lips in a heated kiss. His tongue instantly dove into Jaden's mouth, but Jaden fought against him and won. The two twirled their tongues around each other's eventually, before the need for air caused them to break apart.

Smiling slightly, they just leaned their foreheads together, waiting a moment before continuing.

Jesse moved down, keeping one hand delicately rubbing the other's thigh, and placing kisses down Jaden's collar bone and chest until he reached the brunette's left nipple.

Wasting no time, he took it into his mouth and ran his tongue around it teasingly.

Jaden tensed and took a deep breath. He didn't want to show any signs of pleasure just yet, seeing as they'd soon come - and it just plain wasn't fair.

Jaden had never thought it was fair. No matter how pleasured he became, Jesse only ever let out a few quiet moans. Jaden, on the other hand, followed his personality and was rather loud. Their love making was a pattern, and Jaden knew that he always managed to start out with just sighs, but later on, they became loud moans that he was a little embarrassed about.

He didn't mind being loud about it, he just wished Jesse was, too. It really wasn't fair.

Jesse switched to the right nipple, giving it the same attention and feeling Jaden run his fingers gently through his blue hair.

With a grin, Jesse pulled away and then just lay down on his side next to his lover. Jaden grinned up at him and folded his arms behind his head - this was pure confidence, from all their previous experiences.

Rolling his eyes, Jesse moved his fingers gently over Jaden's clothed length. He stroked him through the jeans, applying some pressure to make it pleasurable.

The brunette sighed in pleasure and moved his hands down. He knew that Jesse normally drew this out, but tonight he just wanted to do it. He gently shoved Jesse's hands out of the way and, with a wink at his lover, he undid his jeans. Through his boxers, his arousal could be seen.

Jaden lay back, folding his arms behind his head once again. Jesse raised one eyebrow at his lover.

"What are you waiting for?" Jaden said teasingly. "Touch me …"

Jesse rolled his eyes. Sometimes Jaden just wanted it to move fast; it seemed tonight was one of those nights.

He was vaguely surprised but he smiled and ran his fingers over Jaden's length, still trapped by his boxers. He could both see and feel that hardness of the muscle, and he smirked a bit. He applied a little more pressure.

"Jesse …" the other sighed.

Jesse let his eyes rest on the brunette's face. He always did think that the pleasured look suited Jaden. His eyes were closed and his head was turned slightly to the side, a content, pleasured look on his face.

But still Jaden thought Jesse was going too slowly. He reached over again and pushed Jesse's hands away. He then grabbed the edges of his jeans and boxers together and began pushing them down, away from his hips. He leant up slightly so that Jesse could assist him in taking them off fully.

Jaden now lay completely exposed to his lover and he smirked at Jesse.

"The jeans have got to go" he announced.

Rolling his eyes, Jesse stood up and discarded his own black jeans - but he left his boxers on, purely so Jaden could shortly take them off himself.

Sitting back down, Jesse closed his fingers gently around the other's length. He slowly began stroking it, up and down, a smooth rhythm. Jaden gasped at the pure feeling of it as Jesse's hand began to move faster.

Grinning, Jesse moved one finger up so he could press his fingertip against the tip of Jaden's erection. Jaden's hips bucked up involuntarily and he let out something that was halfway between a sigh and a moan.

"Do that again, Jesse" he instructed.

The bluenette nodded slightly and pressed against it again, poking his finger slightly into the small opening, causing Jaden to let out a proper moan - much to the brunette's annoyance and pleasure.

Jesse worked his hand faster along the brunette's erection, harder, grinning as Jaden began to moan louder in pleasure.

"Feel good, Jay?" the other said teasingly.

Jaden tried to smile up at his lover - Jesse was teasing him! He'd get him back for that! He glared at his lover, but his expression changed from mock anger to simply pleasured when Jesse leaned down to lick the tip of his member.

He might've been embarrassed at his own moaning had it not been so familiar, had his lover's hand not felt so good touching him.

Jesse smiled sweetly as he recognised Jaden's expression - he was reaching his peak of pleasure. Silently smiling, the bluenette just continuing moving his hand faster, until Jaden let out a loud moan and came.

Jesse smiled and wiped his hand off while Jaden gasped a little, climbing back down from his high.

When Jaden opened his eyes, his lover was lying on the bed next to him. Jaden grinned, slightly breathless, over at him.

"You always tease me …" he muttered.

"Yeah, yeah" Jesse muttered.

"Think I'm gonna let you away with it, Jess?"

"You don't have a choice."

"Oh," Jaden said playfully, "really?"

Jaden sat up and climbed onto his lover, leaning down to kiss him forcefully. His tongue dove into Jesse's mouth - dominating him easily.

Jesse may usually take the dominating role in the bedroom, but Jaden was the more forceful one with his kissing.

"Don't have a choice, huh?" Jaden whispered, leaning down so he could remove Jesse's boxers. "You're not the only one who can be a tease, you know."

Jesse smirked at his lover.

Jaden just smiled and ran his fingers teasingly over Jesse's painfully hard erection, causing his lover to gasp.

"What's up, Jess? Don't you like it when I tease you?" Jaden grinned, leaning down to place gentle kisses up and down the bluenette's erection.

Smirking at his lover briefly, Jaden slowly took the tip of his lover's member into his mouth and ran his tongue teasingly over it.

Listening to Jesse's gasps of pleasure, Jaden slowly sucked on his lover's erection. Slowly at first, but soon speeding up, taking it carefully so he didn't choke. He ran his hand along the other's side - always teasingly - as he heard Jesse moaning softly in pleasure. He wished the other was louder, but gentle moans was all the other ever emitted, so it was encouraging to hear them.

He kept going, harder, making it more pleasurable for the other, until Jesse spoke to him through gasps.

"Jay … stop … I'm …"

Jaden sat up and began to pump the other's erection with his hand, as quickly as he could. He always did this, because it wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world to taste. But he liked hearing the way Jesse moaned softly, liked pleasuring his lover.

Until he could take the pleasure no longer, like right now.

Jesse moaned and came, Jaden feeling the wetness coat his hand.

Jaden grinned and leaned down over his lover, capturing Jesse's lips with his own once again - Jesse being too breathless to put up much of a fight.

When the kiss was broken, Jaden felt himself being gently shoved back onto the bed by his lover.

He would allow this. There wasn't a strictly dominant one in the bedroom, but it was usually Jesse. Jaden would let him do it tonight. Perhaps tomorrow, he would reverse their roles.

Jesse took Jaden's hand in his own, and his own semen touched his skin. He used his other hand to spread the other's legs apart, and looked at his lover - he always got pure confirmation, out of respect for his lover.

"Go for it" Jaden nodded.

Without a word, Jesse slid one coated finger past his lover's entrance, noting the familiar resistance. Jaden shifted slightly. It didn't really hurt - he was used to this - but it was still uncomfortable. Jesse prodded his finger sharply into his lover, making Jaden gasp slightly. Getting past the sphincter always caused some pain, no matter how many times they did it.

Jesse used his free hand to rub a soothing circle on Jaden's inner thigh. He slipped another finger into Jaden, using both fingers to stretch the brunette gently. Jaden frowned and closed his eyes tightly. There was always this pain, so he expected it, but that didn't mean he liked it.

Jesse slid his fingers in and out of his lover, eventually adding a third finger.

It took a little while, but eventually it was starting to feel good to Jaden.

He liked the feeling of his lover's fingers inside him, but there was something that could make it far more pleasurable.

"I'm ready, Jesse" he smiled, winking at the other.

Jesse just nodded in agreement. It was always better to take Jaden's word for it. Both were ready to do this, now.

Jesse lined himself up at his lover's entrance.

"Okay?" he whispered.

Jaden leant up to kiss his lover's lips, dominating the kiss just to show that he could.

"Game on" he whispered.

Jesse just smiled and placed his hands on the other's hips so he was steady. Then he pushed sharply into his lover, making Jaden gasp in pain.

They had decided, after the first few times they had made love together, that it was better to just go in fully in one go. It hurt more to take it slowly, like pulling off a sticky-plaster.

Jaden took deep breathes, slowly and quietly. He could feel the pain, but also the pleasure. It would feel good once Jesse started to move. He just needed to adjust a little first.

After a short while, he nodded to tell his lover that he was ready.

Jesse nodded and began to slowly thrust in and out of his lover, taking it slowly - not too slow, just at a steady pace.

But Jaden just smirked up at him.

"What am I, made of glass?" he grinned. "Faster …"

Jesse just grinned and did what his lover wanted.

The two continued moving slowly, until Jesse was one hundred per cent certain that Jaden wasn't in pain, and then he began to slam into him.

"God, Jess!" Jaden moaned.

Jesse gasped in pleasure, those sounds mixed in with Jaden's own sighs of pleasure.

The friction he could feel was an addicting pleasure. Not moving felt wrong, and the faster he moved, the better it felt. His lover's tight muscles surrounded his length, pulling him deeper into the heat with every thrust.

"God, Jay …" he sighed.

"Harder, Jess …" the other moaned.

Jesse grabbed the other's hip as he thrust in again, knowing that it would change the angle of his thrusts and let him hit a place inside Jaden that he had purposely been avoiding. Teasing his lover was so fun!

He hit Jaden's prostate directly, making the other let out something halfway between a moan and a cry of pleasure.

Bull's-eye.

Pure pleasure, that was what Jaden felt. Jesse hitting that one spot inside of him, it felt amazing. It always sent waves of crushing pleasure over him.

"Unnn … hit there again" Jaden moaned.

Jesse complied, hitting his lover's sweet spot with every thrust.

This was so familiar and yet still so special. It was the way, each time, they managed to both surprise each other and at the same time slip into a familiar routine. It was the trust in the other's eyes as they moved as one, the heat of their bodies pressed together.

"Jess … I'm …"

Jesse growled low in the back of his throat. Jaden wasn't the only one who was nearing his end. Just a few more thrusts was all that he would need.

Jaden's hand travelled down and grasped his own member, stroking in hard at a quick pace, as Jesse leaned down to capture his lips.

Was it strange that he could still dominate their kisses whilst being penetrated by his lover?

With the stimulation on his erection and the feeling of his lover's thrusts, Jaden reached his ultimate pinnacle of desire, and let out a pleasured cry as wetness coated the abdomens of himself and his lover. It took only a few seconds before Jesse released, too, moaning a little louder than usual as he did.

They stayed as one for a few moments before Jesse pulled out of his lover and collapsed beside him, their erratic breathing the only sounds in the room.

/

"That was amazing, Jess" the brunette whispered, still trying to catch his breath.

It took a minute for his green eyed partner to answer him, since he was suffering from breath loss also.

"Gets better every time" Jesse winked, pulling Jaden into an even tighter embrace.

Jaden gladly leaned his head against Jesse's shoulder, barely noticing that the other was still covered in a thin sheet of sweat, just like him.

The only sound in the dark room was their combined breathing, steadily returning to a normal, even rate.

Jesse was right - it did seem to get better every time. Maybe that was why, even after all these years together, Jaden's heart still beat so fast when his lover touched him. Their hours of love making were a predictable pattern of moves and kisses and touches. Most people would have gotten tired of the consistency, craving something more surprising and exciting, but not these two lovers.

Maybe it was because it was mainly predictable that it was so wonderful for them. Jaden nearly always knew exactly where Jesse was going to touch him next; Jesse usually knew when Jaden was going to pull him down by the shoulders into a searing kiss. It was the feeling of knowing what your lover was going to do with you, of realising that you knew and understood each other.

/

"Hey, Jesse?" the brunette whispered.

"Hmm?" the other murmured, half asleep.

"Do you remember our first time?"

Jesse's eyes opened fully and a grin threatened to take its place on his face. He knew, of course, what Jaden was referring to.

And Jesse could never forget it.

_He had been nervous while Jaden had been optimistic. They had had to wait two nights more from when they decided to finally have sex, because it killed the romantic mood to have to research exactly what to do. They knew the basics, of course, but Jesse was all too aware that the experience may be painful for Jaden, and they made a point of doing research to see what methods they could use to minimise that pain. After their research, it had been too awkward to actually try it, and they'd waited two whole days._

_There had been so much laughter that night, mostly because they had been halfway between excited and embarrassed. But when they managed to become, literally, joined at the hip, the pleasure had been almost overwhelming. _

Neither one would ever forget that first time, although it was so different to making love nowadays. There was no nervousness, now. No hesitation. They each knew the other's body, their sweet spots and their tender spots. They knew exactly what to do.

That first time, it had taken a while to reach the end. Why? They didn't like to remember.

/

"We made a bit of a mess of things, didn't we?" Jesse laughed, pulling his lover against his shoulder. "Practice makes perfect."

Jaden rolled his eyes and trailed his fingers up and down the other's chest lovingly.

"Not as bad as the wedding" the brunette laughed.

Jesse laughed out loud as he remembered their wedding.

_After winning bets and making promises with Jaden, Jesse had finally gotten Jaden to agree to walk down the isle. He had wanted Jaden to wear a dress - just to see it - but Jaden had flat out refused. It kind of ruined the effect when Jaden dominated their kiss at the alter after their vows._

_They had forced Chazz to make a speech at the party afterwards, when he had stood up, caught his foot on the tablecloth and went crashing face-first onto the table, taking half of the food with him onto the floor. _

_Jim's crocodile Shirley had chased a terrified Syrus down the isle after the kiss, giving people blackmail material about Syrus soul mate being a reptile. _

_And Alexis had gotten her period during the ceremony. She was wearing a pale pink dress, which didn't really help. And she was Jaden's equivalent of a bridesmaid. _

"It was a funny day" Jaden yawned. "Seems so long ago now."

"Yeah" Jesse muttered. "A whole eight years."

"A whole eight years" Jaden repeated sleepily.

"Sleepy?" Jesse smirked.

"Wait 'till tomorrow" Jaden yawned. "I'll make you scream."

Jesse laughed a little, kissing the top of his lover's head.

"Can't wait."

Though, to be honest, Jaden was a real tease when he took the dominate role in the bedroom.

Jesse paled. Maybe he could wait after all.

Hazeru - Yeah ... there's a first time for everything? Sorry it's a bit rushed at the end.

Hera - R&R please. No flames!


End file.
